What The
by Megami Hime
Summary: Ketika kau terbangun, dan melihat refleksi di cermin itu bukan dirimu, maka sepatutnya kau salahkan Hanji./Tidak ada Rivaille disana, melainkan hanya seorang gadis manis.. memakai.. piyama Rivaille?/"Kau..Siapa?"/"Aku.. kenapa?"/


Ketika kau terbangun di pagi buta, dan kau lihat sosok yang terpantul di cermin bukan dirimu. Maka salahkanlah Hanji.

**What The..**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**This Fanfict © Me, Megami Hime**

**Hajarlah saya jika Fanfict ini jadi kenyataan.**

**Dari semua fanfict sepertinya fanfict saya yang paling sadis.**

**Bodo.**

Pagi ini cukup menusuk tulang, pasalnya, jam 3 pagi orang normal masih berkeliaran. Dalam mimpi tentunya. Tapi tidak bagi Levi. _Cleaning Freak _ini sudah terbangun dan bersiap-siap.

Levi. Adalah nama asli sang Corporal tersebut. Secara roman bisa disebut juga Rivaille. Dia adalah Corporal muda yang terkenal karena kelihaiannya dan ketampannya. Sayang dia pendek.

Rivaille membereskan tempat tidurnya, dan menyapu kamarnya. Oke, padahal walau tidak disapu pun, kau tidak akan melihat debu sedikit pun. Ah, andai ada pembantu yang seperti dia.

Rivaille lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi, dan menanggalkan piyamanya. Belum sempat kancing kedua dibuka, dia terhenti. Apa yang terpantul di cermin jelas bukan dirinya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Demi titan yang gak pernah pake kolor, suara Rivaille benar-benar _moe!_

BRAAK!

Pintu kamar mandi didobrak oleh Eren, Erwin dan Hanji.

"Ada apa Rivail—Kau siapa?!"

Oke, dari perkataan mereka dapat kita simpulkan mereka tidak mengenali Rivaille.

Yang bertanya bingung, yang ditanya masang tampang shocked. Mau tahu kenapa?

Jelas-jelas ini Rivaille. Apa mereka buta? Tidak, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka. Tapi apa yang mereka lihat adalah masalahnya.

Oke, cukup. Yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang sepinggang, terduduk dilantai dengan piyama Rivaille yang atasnya sudah terbuka dua kancing.

"A-apa.. yang terjadi padaku?" 'gadis' itu memecah keheningan.

"Ri—Rivaille? Ba—bagaimana bisa?!" Erwin menyadari bahwa gadis itu Rivaille, langsung tahu, karena suara Rivaille sama, hanya lebih tinggi. Dan jangan lupa, wajah datarnya.

"Cor..poral?" Eren tidak percaya bahwa gadis ini si _cleaning freak_. Ia melihat Rivaille dengan lama, dan membuat Rivaille terganggu.

"He–hentikan tatapanmu itu, Jaeger, itu menjijikan,"

Eren blushing tanpa alasan.

"Ah, eh, i-itu bukan salahku ya,"

Semua melirik orang yang secara tidak langsung mengakui perbuatannya. Hanji Zoe.

Dafuq. Hanji malah pasang wajah Me Gusta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hanji Zoe?" kata Rivaille dengan nada menginterogasi yang manis. Mati kau.

"Ah, itu.. a–aku hanya memasukan obat pengubah _mood _saja pada teh Rivaille kok! Habisnya akhir-akhir ini dia sangat depresi, jadi aku.. tapi aku.. salah memasukkan bahan..."

Rivaille tersentak. Apa yang Hanji katakan ada benarnya. Setidaknya teman bodohnya ini ingin membantu, tapi malah memperburuk suasana.

Walau begitu, ia tetap ingin membunuh Hanji. Tapi mengingat bahwa si pembuat dan pelaku adalah orang yang sama, ia urungkan niatnya.

"Tapi.. apa obat pengubah gender benar-benar ada?" tanya Erwin masih tidak percaya.

"Kalau aku bisa berubah jadi Titan setelah disuntik oleh ayah.. mengapa tidak?" gumam Eren.

"A–aku akan segera mencarikan penawarnya!" kata Hanji cepat. Dan semua orang terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Kalau begini Rivaille akan disini terus tanpa bisa keluar... " keluh Erwin.

Rupanya pancingan Erwin berhasil.

"Hanji, bisa kau carikan seragam baru untukku? Ukuran tubuhku sekarang pasti berbeda." kata Rivaille memasang wajah datar.

"HEEEE?!" seru semua orang disana, "Jangan bilang kau.. "

"Disini? Selamanya? Kau bercanda? Apa jadinya Scouting Legion tanpa aku?" katanya.

"Jadi.."

"Aku akan tetap hadir, sekalipun dalam identitas berbeda."

_**~Te Be Ce~**_

_**Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Pendek ya? Gomen.**_

_**Rivaille jadi cewek? Iya XD**_

_**soalnya author lagi 'tahap-penyembuhan-fujoshi' XD**_

_**Apa kalian suka?**_

_**Apa kalian ingin Rivaille disiksa? #plak**_

_**Apa kalian penasaran reaksi anggota Scouting Legioun melihat dia?**_

_**So, review sebanyak²nya ya! XD**_

_**Kalau banyak, antara besok atau lusa di update.**_

_**Bonus**_

_**BRAK!**_

_**"Corporal! Saya telah.. EEH?" Eren yang mendobrak pintu, langsung blushing di tempat.**_

_**Bodoh kau Eren. Kau melihat apa yang seharusnya tak kau lihat. Ya, Rivaille sedang ganti baju, dibantu oleh Hanji.**_

_**Dan, Eren mendapat hadiah berupa tendangan fabulous Rivaille untuk kedua kalinya sampai giginya terlempar.**_

_**Jangan khawatir, nanti juga tumbuh lagi kok. Karena itu, Rivaille tak segan-segan menendangnya.**_

_**"Semua sudah selesai. Apa kau siap, Rivaille?" tanya Hanji sambil memandang Eren dengan iba. Ah, abaikan.**_

_**"Ya.."**_


End file.
